No te echaremos de menos
by D-Armi
Summary: "Algunas veces, sabes que estás en un lugar, donde es mejor no estar. Donde tu corazón se vuelve trizas y tu mente se da a palos. ¿Cuanto tiempo sigués ahí?" Monólogo interno de Meiko, con sus quejas.


Hellow!

**A**ntes de nada decir que este es el primer escrito que subo aquí en la sección de Vocaloid (debo de acostumbrarme a subir más FanFics xD). Pero en fin, ya que lo subía acá quería hacer un escrito con un doble sentido, y, sin nada más le dejo leer tranquilos luego de, claramente, decir:

Los personajes de Vocaloid no me pertenecen. Sino, ahora me estaría bañando en millones de dólares (no yenes, si tuviera los Vocaloid tendría la moneda que yo querría).

**N**o te echaremos de menos

"**M**e fui con largos pasos, lentos, esperando que alguien notase de mi ausencia. Estúpida esperanza, debiste de haber quedado dentro de la caja de Pandora que era mi persona.

_Ellos _sonríen, al parecer, _uno_ tiene la voz más aguda que _una_, y eso, les hace sonreír, reír, parecen felices. ¿Cómo se sonríe sinceramente, lo ha hecho alguien alguna vez? Ellos parecen felices, sordos ante mis lentos pasos.

'Te entiendo'

No, no me entiendes. No, no me comprendes. No, no vives la ignorancia a flor de piel, mañana a mañana. No, no, por favor no, no insultes mis sentimientos rebajándolos más aún. No, tu no sabes lo que es tener que luchar, para que, mañana a mañana, alguien vea tu figura y pueda sonsacarte un nombre acorde con la imagen que ve.

'Soy igual que tú'

Falso. Nadie es igual que yo; pese a que el rojo sea compartido. Pese a que las armas blancas ya no sean propias de unas solas manos. Pese a que incluso la bebida del diablo no sea cosa solo mía: yo no soy igual que tú. Porque yo, soy, cada vez, más transparente.

'Eres importante'

Mentira. Nunca fui, lo suficientemente importante: es verdad que mi rojo siempre, por educación, fue mostrado; sin embargo tan poca era su densidad, que pronto el rosado poso como mi nueva forma, y substituyo mi papel.

'¡Pobre de ti, mi pobrecita nadie te hace caso!'

Falacia con tendencias verdaderas; como ratones que desisten del queso, porque saben que será el hámster quien se alimente de esa delicia. Triste es aquél que le mostraron la cima de un monte para decirle que nunca llegará a subirla. ¡Qué triste es ser solo roja cuando tengo al azul al lado, qué dependiente se muestra mi rojo!

'Acompáñame, y prometo de ti, menos sufrimiento, más paseos largos en valles solitarios, donde nadie hará de ti una muñeca desvanecida. Prometo, menos lágrimas en mis terrenos, y menos rocas en las montañas que debas escalar. ¡Prometo, en mis terrenos, un sentimiento de no tristeza eterno!'

No, gracias, no quiero pasearme en los largos valles que son tu olvido; no quiero ahogarme en un mar de soledad, soñando con que dos personas comenten cuanto de buena es mi nueva canción; para que, tristemente, luego otra nueva roja, o quizá, esa azul que es conocida erróneamente como la primogénita la canten; según todos los demás, mejor que la versión original.

'Te entiendo'

Imposible comprender, como pasos tan largos, llantos tan lentos; como el tiempo se desplaza lentamente siempre que se tiñen de tristeza los minutos. ¿Porqué los demás son, simplemente, sordos a las preocupaciones de uno mismo?

Y hoy camino, entre largos pasos, en valles, quizá si olvidados. Quizá aun los recuerdes. No son lugares felices, tampoco tristes. ¿Me entiendes? Permítame reír a la contesta: nadie puede entender al rojo. ¿Cómo comprender al rojo destronado?"

**Explicación**:

(Meiko mantiene un diálogo con el olvido)

En fin, hice ese escrito después de rebuscar en Youtube varios videos,fandubeados en español (o latino xD) , me fije, que, nunca me encontraba una canción de Meiko. Me mosqueé algo, pero es que cuando empecé a leer comentarios de depende de que usuarios en algunos lugares fue a peor:

–Meiko no suele ser reconocida como la primera (dándosele ese nombre a Miku), pero Kaito es el primero, que nadie haga el sacrilegio de sacar a Kaito y decir que el primero es Len, ¡Qué algo sabemos de Vocaloid!

–Meiko solo importa si se le junta con Kaito. Prácticamente, soy fan de la pareja, pero siendo sincera, no he visto lugar donde se la mencione de forma importante a no ser de esa pareja.

–Meiko nunca da un papel muy importante en obras (sobretodo las MikuxKaito) -sacando Alice, donde Meiko tiene un protagonismo más o menos similar a Kaito-. En 'The Evil Saga' Meiko es el único personaje que, si lo eliminas la historia no cambia (me dirán 'si bueno, Kaito mata a Len sin llevarlo a los jueces' a lo que o contestaré: 'Len termina muerto, Miku también, Kaito queda viudo y Rin se salva ¿Me pueden decir que cosa importante cambia? Si, en esa historia sacas cualquier de los otros 4 personajes, la trama es imposible).

–Los ítems de Meiko, tanto como el color, es lo que se ve más repetido. Sé que eso es más un detalle, pero si se fijan ya hay 3 'vocaloids' rojas ('Teto', Miki y Meiko) –y eso sin contar a Akaito, que debe ser más famoso que Meiko, sin broma-. Meiko era conocida por llevar una botella, haku es alcohólica. Meiko podría decirse que siempre ''leva una espada'' (en Alice, Daughter of Revenge y Synchronicity se le ve con ese rol) pero, ese una vez más es llevado con muchos más, pues las espadas son típicas.

La verdad, lamento sonar mal, si lo soné, pero quería hacer una crítica llamativa con ese personaje: mi objetivo no es que se pongan a llorar por ella, ¡Ni mucho menos! Lo que yo quiero es que, poco a poco ese personaje tenga la fama que se merece.

-Espero que les haya gustado y, por favor, cualquier crítica tanto del escrito como de mi comentario será bien aceptada. De nuevo lamento si soné muy mal en la descripción solo es que, de una vez quería dejarlo todo muy claro y, usualmente, eso se debe hacer a palos-.


End file.
